Meet the pups
by FlamingReaper
Summary: Monroe's parents come over for dinner, they get a little closer. Fourth installment to 'Mating Season'


Monroe glared at the produce in front of him, silently threatening them with dark eyes. He was debating what to get for the salad he was going to make for dinner that night. He wanted it to be perfect considering hie parents were coming over. He'd already decided on salmon, leak potato soup and a salad for this particular dinner, knowing his parents would complain if there wasn't some kind of meat in the meal. The wolf-man wanted his family to be impressed tonight, but didn't want to stray from his wieder ways. Monroe had become vegetarian to keep on the strait and narrow but he did eat some fish and meat once in a great while. Usually for special occasions. He supposed a family dinner was as special as it could get and hoped it would go well.

Nick had been working non stop all week to make sure he wouldn't get calls from work during dinner, Monroe and the cubs barely saw him, much to their annoyance. The Grimm also took the night off from both of his jobs, enlisting some of the wesen community into helping him. Though emergencies were still open for his Grimm work. Today, the day of the dinner, Nick was currently collecting the kids and getting them ready. Moments later, Monroe got a text from Nick, he was quick to respond to his precious younger mate.

'_Hurry will you? They'll be here in two hours,'_ Nick texted.

'_Be home soon, don't worry,_' Monroe replied. He frowned and began to panic, he thought he came to the store early enough, but apparently not. He still had to cook the salmon, though he had gotten it the day before and it had spent the night marinading, the rest would be a cake walk. Thirty minutes later, Monroe had bought his groceries and had almost run to his car. Twenty minutes later, he was back at Nick's house, hauling out the bagged food stuffs. Nick and the kids had heard the Blutbad's car and had helped bring the groceries in. Monroe and Nick spent the next hour cooking while the kids cleaned up around the house, trying to make it look presentable. The anxiety was thick with the small pack as they awaited for Monroe's blood pack. Just when Monroe put the salmon on the table, the doorbell rang, making the group freeze. Nick was the first to recover and he scampered to the door, beating Holly and Barry as they turned to get the door as well. The Grimm took a deep, calming breath before he opened the door, a pleasant grin on his boyish face.

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Monroe, welcome to our home. Please, come in," Nick said, while stepping aside to let in Monroe's parents and brothers.

"Thank you for having us Nick," Sean said with a cool look. Lilly nodded her head in a polite manner, both still unsure what do to with a Grimm in the family. It was Roy who shot forward to scoop the Grimm up into a hug, startling Nick and his 'in-laws'.

"Good to see you again little Grimm brother," Roy said with a joyous laugh, before he put the cop down. Nick grinned up at the older man and turned to Monroe's other brothers with a grin and a nod. Jack, Cameron, and Daniel nodded at the Grimm in return, though they had a sneer on their faces. The younger pups surged forward with ear piercing squeals to hug Nick's legs. They stopped and stepped back when they heard a growl before Holly got in front of Nick, wolfed out and growling at Monroe's brothers.

"Holly, stop that, they weren't doing anything," Nick scolded gently. Holly pulled her lips back to reveal her fangs at Monroe's family.

"The little 'uns are fine Nick, I don't like big ones. They gonna hurt you," Holly replied anxiously. She did calm down enough to shift back into her human form as Barry shifted closer to the pair, worried as well. Barry could see the tension between Nick and Monroe's parents and had warned Holly to be wary of them. Minutes later, Roddy, Gracie, Hanson and Kevin came out of the dinning room.

"Monroe says dinner's ready," Roddy said wearily. A house full of Blutbadden made the Rennagan (Sp?) nervous for his continued survival. His instincts were telling to him to run far away, while his logical side kept pointing out that he was safe.

"Thank you Roddy, come on," Nick said and walked into the dinning room. He didn't show his back to his in-laws, but he didn't give him his full face either. Holly and Barry placed themselves between Nick and Sean and Lilly, determined to protect the Grimm. As soon as the got to the crowded dinning room, Monroe was there and he grinned slightly.

"Hey ma, pops. Have you guys been introduced to our pups yet?" Monroe asked, going forward to greet his family before offering them seats. Holly sat beside Nick who sat beside Monroe. The other siblings were on the other side, including Monroe's family.

"I'm afraid Nick didn't do that," Sean replied, one dark eyebrow raised. Nick could see where Monroe got that look in the first place.

"Of course he didn't, Nick's stupid like that," Monroe replied easily, grin on his face.

"I'm right here you know," Nick said with a scowl.

"Aw, its adorable how you think your opinion matters," Monroe replied mockingly to his younger mate.

"Aw, its adorable how you think you're going to be sleeping in bed tonight," Nick replied with a shit eating grin. Monroe's mocking grin turned into a scowl as he looked at his Grimm. Their pups snickered loudly, earning Monroe's scowl. Monroe turned abruptly from them to his parents.

"Anyway, this is Holly, Roddy, Barry, Gracie, Hanson, and Kevin. Hanson, Gracie and Kevin are obviously human," Monroe replied, pointing to each teen. Nick and Monroe had told Hanson, Gracie and Kevin about the 'supernatural' world a while ago. They'd freaked out of course, but the experiences with their new family members helped curb their fear.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Lilly said with a cool look. Sean just nodded at the teens once, his face colder then it had been.

"He pups, I'm your uncle Roy. Those three are your uncles Jack, Cameron and Daniel," Roy said giddily. He loved kids, the more the merrier he thought. Which is one of the reasons he went into teaching.

"Hey, you guys wolves like me. Monroe they like us," Holly said, squealing in realization as she pointed at them. Monroe's family looked very confused at the young girls statement, thinking it was a bit obvious. Monroe and Nick sighed in unison before Monroe spoke. Her pseudo siblings just looked amused and annoyed.

"Yes, Holly, they're like us. I told you that you weren't alone," Monroe replied with a grin. Holly bounced in her seat before hugging Nick's arm. Nick's slight anxiousness eased as the wolf girl. The Grimm smiled at Holly and hugged the girl back as best he could with one arm as Monroe dished out the food.

"What do you mean?" Sean asked, body still, looking at Monroe.

"Hmm?" Monroe asked, chewing on a piece of potato.

"When you said Holly wasn't alone?" Sean replied, face still instead of cold. A look of understanding blossomed on his son's face.

"Holly here is being raised human because her Blutbad parents didn't do a good job. She was adopted by her human parents when she was a baby. At seven she was kidnapped and survived in the wild for nine years because of her Blutbad instincts. I've been helping her since Nick and I were the ones who found her in the woods and then returned her to her mom," Monroe replied easily. He'd gotten Holly's permission to tell her story the other day if his parents had asked. Both of his parents were shocked at the news. One of Lilly's slender hands went to cover her mouth as Sean's and their sons eyes widened.

"Oh you poor child," Lilly said before leaning over to hug a startled Holly, cooing to the confused girl.

"Um, excuse me ma'am, Holly doesn't like it when people she doesn't know touch her," Gracie said, shifting in her seat when Sean shot her a dark glare. Sean got a deep warning growl from his son and backed down. This wasn't his territory and there-for had to respect Monroe's rules. Lilly shifted to hold Holly tighter before the girl gave her a shove.

"Not pack, don't touch, you not safe," Holly snarled at her before scooting closer to Nick.

"And he is?" Lilly asked, startled and pointing to Nick.

"Yes. He protect me and teach me to be better wolf. Because of him and Monroe, I got home. Others like us don't harass me for being raised human. Plus he coddles all of us in spite of us being other. He loves us like proper parent," Holly gripped. Her grasp on English had been fairly quick, though she still had some problems with sentence structure. And keeping her blunt honesty to her self.

"They both do," Kevin responded, fiddling with his fork.

"What, exactly, are you getting at?" Roy asked, voice curious and eyebrow raised.

"Kevin, Gracie and I are homeless. We, got kicked out of our homes. Gracie and I were thirteen, Kevin was fourteen," Hanson replied, shifting in his seat.

"They're the only good, stable parents I've had," Barry said while the other pups nodded.

"Really?" Sean asked, completely surprised.

"Dad, Nick has the beavers on his side, and you know how they are," Monroe said after he wiped his mouth. Both his parents and brothers mouths dropped in shock. All six knew the beaver wesen well enough to know how paranoid they were. And they trusted a Grimm.

"You got them to TRUST you?" Lilly squawked in shock, looking at Nick in awe.

"It wasn't that hard, and they are wonderful people to talk to," Nick replied with a small smile.

"People?" Jack asked. He was the second oldest brother next to Roy, and like Roy, was very protective of his younger brothers.

"Thats what you guys are right? People who just so happen to be a little different, but are still trying to make a living just like everyone else. People who get sick, hurt, and raise families just like the humans," Nick responded with a shrug. Monroe's family stared at Nick in shock, unused to this type of Grimm. All the stories that they had heard about Grimm's were explaining how monstrous they were. Going about attacking and slaughtering wesen without any thought, even going so far as to attack their children.

"Told you he was different," Monroe grunted out semi angrily, poking at his salmon vicariously.

"Monroe, stop poking your food, you're setting a bad example," Nick nagged at him. Monroe gave him a dark look and bared his teeth slightly.

"I'm not setting a bad example, your face is a bad example," Monroe retorted grumpily before his brain could stop him.

"That made absolutely no sense," Nick replied with a huff.

"That made great sense," Monroe huffed back, unwilling to back down. Their pups just snickered at them while they ate while the in-laws stared at the bickering pair in confused amusement.

"Hmm, it wont be so bad having a Grimm in the family. It'll be good breeding," Daniel said. Dan was the baby in the family and had a rather relaxed view on life. The group stared at him in surprise, though it was a little interesting thought.

"Breeding? You do know I'm male right?" Nick said, looking confused and annoyed.

"I know, just saying, if you were a girl, you'd be a good breeder. Kinda look like a girl," Daniel replied dreamily.

"He's stoned isn't he Monroe?" Roddy asked a slight scowl on his face.

"Probably," Monroe replied with a shrug.

"Hey, don't be mean," Dan said, snapping out of his dream like state.

"Mean's the reason I became a wieder," Monroe replied casually, cutting up his piece of salmon to deep in his leak potato soup. His blood relatives went silent and began to poke at their food. It was a permanent soar spot for the family, though Roy tried to be understand Monroe the most.

"Do you ever think about coming back?" Cameron asked, speaking up for the first time.

"Nope," Monroe responded, not even looking up from his meal.

"But what about your instincts?" Jack asked.

"I deal with them through a strict regiment and making sure Nick doesn't do something stupid like kill himself," Monroe responded. His parents froze, as did his brother.

"You hunt?" Lilly asked.

"Not really, but I do help Nick with some of his cases. Before you start yelling at me, he forced me at first, then it was our friend thing, then 'cause of our mates status. Nick only gets the bad ones and doesn't kill them unless theirs no choice. I just help him along," Monroe replied.

"Sounds like a form of hunting to me," Jack said. Monroe lifted his gaze to look at his big brother, both sets of dark eyes staring at each other.

"I suppose it is," Monroe replied.

"Good, we're glad you still use your instincts," Sean replied, smiling for the first time in a long while. Monroe looked puzzled, as did his pack.

"Wait, so you were more made that he was suppressing his instincts then because of him being wieder?" Gracie asked surprised.

"Basically, though the shock of a Grimm being his mate definitely took the cake," Sean responded. After that, the dinner went a little more smoothly. Both Sean and Lilly were rather glad that all of their kids had pups and were basically happy. The Monroe family helped cleaned up after dinner and then spent the next three hours sharing stories of when Monroe was a child, much to Monroe's embarrassment. Lilly even brought baby pictures. After that, Sean, Lilly and their other sons went to a near by hotel to sleep with the promise to show up for breakfast the next day and tour the city. All in all, this dinner was much better then the one they had experienced last week.

**Finally done with the fourth installment, this is probably my last installment of this series, and I appreciate all those who've read this little mini series and enjoyed it. If, and I say if, a fifth story was to happen, any suggestions? Maybe, Monroe and Nick get a kid of their own? Or something else? Please feel free to let me know**


End file.
